


Poetry Cafe

by Jacob_FaeWyldes



Series: Homework I posted online for no reason what so ever [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Help, I'm Posting Homework Again, Poetry, Why am I doing this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 03:02:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12312549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacob_FaeWyldes/pseuds/Jacob_FaeWyldes
Summary: A set of Seven poems I wrote.Hope you like them.





	Poetry Cafe

**Fire**

Burning, Bright

Running, Hoping, Hurting,

Fear, Pain, Tears, got-to-get-away

Ash.

 

**Fight**

Loud, Quiet,

Forward, Defeat, Last Stand,

Loss, Pain, Despair, Hope,

Victory.

 

**Cancer**

Terminal, Numb

Beeping, Slower, Silence,

Sad, Pain, Angry, Why?

Gone.

 

**Laugh**

Light, Loud,

Will you laugh for me, please?

Happy, Content, Bright, Best

Smile.

 

**Night**

Dark, Brooding

Running, Fighting, Laughing,

Morose, Joy, Pain, one-more-try,

Family.

 

**Play For Today**

Will you play a game with me?

It could be fun, just wait and see

We could play ball

Or with a doll,

Or play cards,

Or in the yard,

Or count the stars,

Will you play a game with me?

 

_ Yes, _

_ I will play with thee, _

Really!

What will you play with me?

_ I will play hide and seek with thee, _

Hooray, hooray! 

It's time to play!

I’ll close my eyes and count,

And when I open them,

I’ll find you without a doubt,  

Go hide, go hide, we’re playing a game!

 

Where are you?

You said you would play,

But now it seems you’ve gone away,

You’re nowhere in sight,

Could it be, I gave you a fright?

Please come back,

I just want to play for one more day.

 

**Count For Me**

One, Two, I’m coming for you,

Three, Four, Back for more,

Five, Six, Add blood to the mix,

Seven, Eight, Death is your fate,

Nine, Ten, Let’s play again.

 


End file.
